


死局 Möbius Ring

by asherahduan



Series: Deadlock [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherahduan/pseuds/asherahduan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有的美梦是注定不应该成真的，因为那梦想耗尽了一辈子所有的渴望和幸运才能实现。<br/>在实现的一瞬间，他的生命就像是夜空点燃的烟火，放出绚烂光华。然而他随后的人生就像是燃烧冷却后的灰烬，无味而苍白。每一天都是那一刻的残影，这是一开始的他完全没有预料到的结局。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢jls20011425翻译了那么多很好的博闪文，这篇文章来源于一次和她的讨论。

有的美梦是注定不应该成真的，因为那梦想耗尽了一辈子所有的渴望和幸运才能实现。在实现的一瞬间，他的生命就像是夜空点燃的烟火，放出绚烂光华。然而他随后的人生就像是燃烧冷却后的灰烬，无味而苍白。每一天都是那一刻的残影，这是一开始的他完全没有预料到的结局。

Eobard Thawne站在地上，低头俯视着躺在地上的Barry Allen，恶意加重脚上的力道踩上Barry的咽喉。Barry抬手掐着他的脚踝，试图将他的脚从咽喉要害移开。可是Barry因为失血过于虚弱，抓握无力的像是一个抚摸。

Eobard享受着这一刻，他舔舔嘴唇，低头仔细打量他永恒的对手闪电侠-Barry Allen，他看着Barry染血的脸庞，手臂腰间破损的制服，他能看见那仍在痊愈之中的皮肤。他从未见过闪电侠如此虚弱的样子。在他记忆中闪电侠永远是充满活力，带给人希望的，而不是面前这个脸上沾着鲜血与灰尘，垂死挣扎的模样，他所见的一切都让他感觉无比强大。Eobard凝视着Barry，战斗时的冷静随着闪电侠咳出的越来越多的鲜血一同逝去，他越来越清楚地认识到，他们长久的纠缠会在今天落下帷幕，兴奋的战栗感爬上他的脊椎，他的心脏再次开始加速，他长久以来的夙愿就要成真。“Barry Allen，今日便是你的死期。”他向Barry宣布，他要紧握着拳头才能让他自己的声音保持一贯的镇定。

他们缠斗的时间已经太久，Eobard甚至已经想不起来何时才是他们的开始。也许是他无意间杀死了Iris——那是属于Eobard的开端。对Barry Allen而言，他们的开始来源于Eobard谋杀了他的母亲。但或许更早，也许在Eobard第一次去闪电侠博物馆时，他们之中就已经产生了羁绊。他是Barry Allen，闪电侠。他是Eobard Thawne，逆闪电。他们注定是敌人，是对手，他们速度相近，注定将会缠斗一生。他看着脚下这个男人，皱着眉，艰难地呼吸，脸上沾着Eobard以及他自己的鲜血，脸色苍白，奄奄一息。而他自己也并不比Barry好到哪里去，他的制服到处都是破损的刮痕，他的脸上染着来自他自己和Barry的血液，全身上下都是淤青伤口和污垢，唯一能让他站在这里的是他稍微优于Barry格斗经验。那是他刻意回避教给Barry的知识。

“好吧，Thawne。”Barry闭着眼喘息着回答，随即松开了手掌。“你可以结束这一切。”  
Barry垂下了一直捏着Eobard脚踝的手，不再反抗让他自己顺从地躺在Eobard的靴子下，竭力呼吸。Eobard颇有些吃惊，他认识的Barry不是一个轻易放弃的人，他以为Barry一定会耗尽他最后的生命力来伤害他，但这也许是Barry新的伎俩，他重新警戒起来。Barry睁开眼睛，他的眼睛仍如他记忆一般的苍翠碧绿，然而此刻充满讥嘲与愤怒，就像是烧毁了一半的葱郁森林，黑暗与光明并存。Eobard知道那都是他的杰作。他造就了闪电侠，造就了现在这个Barry Allen。Barry用力地呼吸好几下，嘴角扯出一个尖锐的笑容，紧盯着他清楚地说：“但没有了我，你要怎么活下去？”

“不劳你费心，杀了你是我的梦想之一，但并不是我全部的人生目标。”Eobard微微笑着回答，戒备地盯着Barry的肢体举动。

“那今天是你的幸运日，Thawne。” Barry重新闭上眼睛，他此刻虚弱无力，似乎每一次呼吸都在消耗他所剩无几的生命力，伴随着咳嗽，有缕缕鲜血气泡从他嘴唇中溢出。Eobard知道他之前那一拳的确是击断了Barry的肋骨，断裂的肋骨扎进了Barry的肺部，即使他有快速的重生能力，也不能让骨头归位，也不能阻止断裂的骨头造成持续的肺部出血。

“Barry。”Eobard清楚地意识到Barry已经不能再站起来了，突然之间，Eobard不知道该说什么，他似乎应该嘲笑挖苦Barry好纪念这一刻。他梦见过这一刻很多次，在梦里他每次都成功地让Barry控诉诅咒他，在梦里他一次又一次地在Barry的惨叫中停止他的呼吸，可当这一刻真正降临时，面对如此平静的Barry，他不知道该说什么，除了无意义地叫出对方的名字。

“结束这一切吧。这很疼，而我很累了。”Barry叹息，厌倦地说。他放松地仰面躺在地上，就像是Eobard为他带来的并不是死亡，而是一场甜美的梦境。Barry在他靴子下再次勉力呼吸了几次，他并没有听见Eobard任何动静，Barry睁开眼睛，仰头看着Eobard，眼里满是疑惑：“你为什么还不动手？”

Eobard审视着Barry，他一开始想要折磨Barry的心思，因为Barry此刻的顺从消失的无影无踪，但他并不打算就这么放过Barry。他屈膝跪在Barry身边，俯身轻声用Harrison Wells特有的沙哑声线问Barry：“你最想念Iris什么？Barry。”

闻言Barry的身体有那么一瞬间的紧绷，然后他又自暴自弃地笑了，咳嗽时唇边流出更多的鲜血与气泡：“我想，应该是她的吻吧。”Barry抬起手，用颤抖的右手擦去唇边的血沫，盖住他自己的眼睛，牢牢地藏好他此刻的表情。“这和你没关系，Thawne！”

Eobard知道那个吻，在他捏碎了Iris的心脏之后， Barry流着泪绝望地吻着Iris的嘴唇。Barry当时是那么伤心，他甚至没有想到要来追捕Eobard。失控的电流在Barry身边构成了一个电网，没有任何人能够靠近Barry，就连Eobard也碰触不到他。那就是Eobard时间线上的开场。

那也应该是他们的结束，Eobard这么想。这完全出乎Eobard的意料，他看见Barry的脸庞离他自己越来越近，他嘴唇碰上温暖柔软的皮肤。他这才意识到，他吻了他的敌人，对手。他，Eobard Thawne主动吻了Barry Allen闪电侠。他和Barry同时都有一两秒的停顿。Eobard在心中告诉他自己，这没什么，他不过是在抹杀Barry最重要的回忆。然而让他吃惊的是，Barry并未反抗，反倒张开嘴唇侧头加深了这个吻。

Barry的手掌仍然挡在他的眼睛上这让Eobard无从窥探他的想法。Barry的牙齿咬着Eobard的嘴唇，用舌头挑开他的牙齿，凶猛地闯进Eobard的口腔。这个吻是如此激烈，灼热，如果不是此刻时机不对，Eobard还以为这是一个属于情人之间的吻。Barry的嘴唇非常柔软，和他紧绷的面部线条十分违和，那让他想到了更年轻一些时候的Barry Allen，那个总是用仰望期待的目光看着他的Barry Allen，那个柔软而善良的Barry Allen，他的Barry Allen。

他们从未如此接近，所以这是Eobard第一次闻到Barry的气味，那有点像是冬日森林冷冽清新的气味，而此刻那气味又夹杂了Barry自己的血腥气，这让Barry闻起来更加像是一颗即将枯死的大树，悲伤而绝望。这个认知，再次让Eobard皱起眉头。那个吻温暖而濡湿，一开始冲动而热切，得不到回应后变得小心翼翼，得到回应便开始反复纠缠撩拨。也许只是一瞬，又也许只是一会，Barry的触觉和味道占领了Eobard所有的感知，那让Eobard失去了对时间的掌控。

Eobard感觉到脸颊上的湿意，他的舌尖甚至尝到了眼泪的咸味，但是Barry仍然将眼睛藏在右手掌后，这让Eobard看不到他的表情。Eobard想要抽离去看Barry的脸，Barry伸出空余的左手虚按住Eobard的头，力气大的不像是垂死之人应有的力量。

Eobard左手撑着他自己的重量，右手按在Barry心脏上方，微微用力，他们都知道接下来会发生什么。然而Barry似乎并不在乎。他用力将Eobard按向他自己，毫无防备，完全向Eobard敞开了他自己，他拂过Eobard口腔中每一寸黏膜，强势而热情，甚至完全不顾他自己的呼吸。

他紧紧地纠缠着Eobard的舌头，直到Eobard的右手碰触到他猛烈跳动的心脏，直到他在Eobard口中呼出最后一缕气息。

Eobard抱着Barry软下的身体，成功拉开Barry一直掩在脸上的手掌。Eobard惊讶地看到Barry的眼角是干的。Eobard伸出右手，看着它止不住的颤抖，他摸上自己的眼角，终于感觉到湿润的泪痕。

他的梦想成真，他本该欢呼，本该欣喜，可他却在流泪，他正在回忆那个吻，Barry的温度，Barry的气味，Barry的味道，甚至Barry血液的苦涩。他看着Barry长大，没有人比他更了解Barry，那绝不是Barry最后吻着Iris的样子，但他不知道为什么Barry会那样吻他，是因为Barry知道这会让他困惑吗？他低头看向怀中的Barry，Barry闭着眼睛，表情安详，嘴角甚至还挂着一丝微笑，那对Eobard而言就是一个不折不扣的嘲笑，死者给生者留下一个一辈子也解不开的谜题。

“没有了我，你要怎么活下去？”那是一个尖锐而冷酷的问题。他没法回答这个问题，他必须先活下去，才能知道没有了Barry的生活会如何继续。

他仔细擦干净Barry脸上的血污，将Barry放入STAR lab中的冰柜中，好让STAR lab的人能将Barry埋葬在Iris身边。

最终Eobard回到了属于他的时代，开始追寻其他的目标。他回到了曾经被闪电侠阻止过他罪行的博物馆，这一次他将他有兴趣的藏品拿的干干净净，没有了闪电侠那简直易如反掌，容易到索然无味，他甚至没看第二眼那些被他拿到手的藏品。他后来实验性质地吻过其他人，可没有任何一个人给他Barry那样的吻。他总会想起Barry在他口中呼出的最后一口气，而他含着那口气息伴随着Barry的鲜血一口饮尽。过了很久以后，他终于明白他的生命早就定格在Barry死去那一刻。有的梦想注定不应该成真。因为成真的那一刻也就是他生命停止前行的那一刻。

当他不能再忍受这样乏味的生活，尤其是在他不能忍受无法解开Barry给他留下的谜题之后，他穿好逆闪电的制服，准备再次回到过去，他急切地想要从Barry那里得到一个答案。可这一次，他因为缺乏对手疏于练习，时间亡灵终于抓到了他。


	2. 中

Harrison Wells是个软弱的人。Eobard一直都这么认为。车祸发生后，Harrison Wells尖叫着，哭喊着哀求Eobard去救Tess，那不是Eobard会做的事情。Eobard从不哀求，他靠他自己的双手拿下他的目标。只要他仍在呼吸，他就会杀死任何阻挡在他和他目标之间的人。

在21世纪一堆优秀的科学家之中，Eobard选中了Harrison Wells的身份。他看上Harrison Wells的潜力，他看中未来STAR Lab的实力。可在他真正偷取了Harrison Wells的基因之后，他有些后悔他没有针对Harrison Wells的性格做更深刻一点的研究。

当你偷取了一个人的身体的时候，你也拥有了那个人的记忆。Eobard不是脑科与认知学的的专家，可他也知道大脑的决断和过去的经验紧密相连。而经验来自于记忆。而Harrison Wells则在和工作完全无关的事情上浪费了太多的记忆。Harrison Wells深爱Tess，Eobard知道他们第一次约会所看的电影的名字，Eobard知道Tess喜欢喝什么样的白葡萄酒，Eobard甚至记得他们亲吻的感触。然而这都比不上Eobard每到Tess忌日都会感到的心痛。那些记忆影响了他的情绪，就好像他真的深爱那个只见过一面的女人，就好像他真的失去过此生挚爱愿以余生来哀悼一般。

这曾让Eobard深感苦恼。不过幸好，Tess已经死去，死人无法真正影响他执行他的计划。哀悼是微不足道的代价。Harrison Wells对他而言就像是一个沉默的幽灵，站在他灵魂的一角，孤单地凝视着他。他将他所有的情感与软弱都怪责Harrison Wells的这一部分。

当第一次站在Barry Allen的病床前，他看着Barry躺在病床上的样子，他感到一丝非常奇妙的感觉。他看着那个孩子成长了十五年，而那是他第一次面对面地看着他。在他过往的生命里，他从未见过这么年轻这么虚弱无力的Barry。在此刻，想要杀死他是如此的容易。只要他想，只要他付得起代价，他的梦想就能实现。

可他不能，他还需要Barry Allen为他突破时空屏障。命运真是难以预料，他为摧毁Barry Allen而来，可他却需要创造闪电侠，好利用他作为他离去的工具。

他仔细检查输液的仪器，确保一切功能正常。过去十五年他看着Barry Allen长大。随着他逐渐成长，他越发肯定那个孩子和他所憎恨的Barry没有一丁点的相似度。然而，的确却又是面前这个人完全毁灭了他。他细数着Barry对他犯下的罪行，第一桩，Barry把他关入监狱，他甚至不知道他自己做了什么错事值得那样漫长而残酷的囚刑。第二桩，在他越狱之后，在他找Barry对峙无意间杀死Iris之后，Barry将他送入精神病院，并抹去他全部的记忆。然而最重要的一桩，他从未想过那才是最重要的一部分，直到Harrison Wells的灵魂进驻到他的灵魂之内。他才明白，这些罪行都比不上Barry Allen粉碎他的心。

他看着这个年轻的Barry Allen，年轻，稚嫩，他记得他在录像中看到过Barry对科学新星Harrison Wells的崇拜，在那一刻，他就像看到了他自己的倒影，Eobard摇着头，嘴角勾出自嘲的笑容，场景何其相似，命运何其讽刺，他曾经也是那般崇拜闪电侠，他穿越时间，只为来见到他孩童时的偶像一面。可他得到的是拳脚，羞辱，以及漫长的囚禁。那个叫做Eobard Thawne的贵族青年挺不过复杂阴森的变种人囚牢，他怀着对闪电侠的失望在黑暗中心碎而死。越狱的是逆闪电Eobard Thawne，在监狱之中用所学的各种求生技能，将那颗破碎的心锤炼的坚硬如铁，再次行走在光明之下。

想到过去，Eobard唇角露出一个冷笑。他快步走到Barry的病床前，伸出手，颤动着就要落入Barry的胸膛。然而他又迅速收回了手，他猛然醒悟Barry不值得他下半辈子都被囚禁在这个时代。他可以摧毁Barry心中Harrison Wells的形象作为报复，他可以利用Barry突破屏障，然后趁他筋疲力尽时再捏碎他的心。

Eobard下定主意，低头凝视着Barry轻声说：“我不会原谅你，我会好好和你算账，而我承诺我一定会亲手杀死你。”

他重新坐回轮椅之上，沉默地守护在Barry的病床前，直到那一天来临。  
***

他从未欺骗过Barry，可他刻意误导过他们。  
他的速度不够他打开空间屏障，可他仍然拥有足够的速度穿越时空。建造时空机是因为他想要在最后一刻大量汲取能量确保他能够杀死Barry。

这可不是什么灵机一动的想法，这来自他对Barry十五年的观察后对他的性格能力做出的的预测总结，这来自十五年来千百次模拟运算得出来的结果。Eobard的每一句话，每一个举动，每一个设想，都源于千百次的模拟运算结果。

关于他们更遥远的一些的命运，他同样做过无数次模拟运算，每一次模拟都以其中一方的死亡作为终结，不折不扣的死局，只要倒下的不是Eobard，他完全乐见其成。而对于每个动作引起的可能后果，Eobard都已经非常清楚。他深知在科学界中，没有所谓的巧合，一切取决于几率。他必须将各种不利于他的因素降低到最低的可能性才能获得百分百的成功。

有那么一种可能性，他的先人Eddie Thawne有可能因为意外死亡，那是Eobard最大的隐患。而Eobard确保这绝对不会发生。在粒子加速器爆炸前，Eddie在一次无足重轻的牙科手术后陷入昏迷。Thawne家族为他提供了最安全的保护以及医疗环境，Eobard很肯定Eddie会在他离开之后醒来，只是一个小小远程遥控纳米机器人就可以达到这样的效果，他把这个叫做双重保险。

火风暴，绿箭的行动都在他的掌控预料之中。而被关在管道监狱里，是他计划之中最为艰难的一部分。他厌恶狭小的空间，他厌恶掌控不由自己的处境。可为了取信Barry，他必须那么做。

他做了一切他必须做的事情，手术刀般精确地做到他计划中每一件事情，不多也不少。当他说他恨Barry的时候，他是真心实意的，他从未那般诚实地表达他自己的感觉。当他说他明白了Joe看着Barry眼中满怀爱意骄傲时，他几乎要为他自己喝彩，Harrison Wells的软弱情感，终于在此刻派上用场。Barry在玻璃另外一端用力地捶着玻璃，表情愤怒，可他同时也能看到Barry眼底的慌乱和疑惑。但最重要的是Barry相信了他，Barry因为他所表现出来的真实情感以及对他的关爱相信了他。

他看着蓝色的时空裂缝，等待Barry回来。十五年夜以继日的工作就为了这一刻，他就像是守候在陷阱旁边的猎人，等待他猎物的回归，他脸上仍是一如既往的沉着，只有他知道他的心亢奋的像是即将出栏的猛兽。

他等待着那一刻，他期待着他的双手染上Barry鲜血踏向归途的那一刻。  
Barry并没有让他等太久，Barry甚至给了他30秒的时间去完成他的计划。然而Barry一拳打碎了他所谓的时光机，倒是一个小概率的事件。是的，Barry有可能不会拯救他的母亲，Barry有可能会将他自己的懦弱发泄在他身上，他算出过这个几率，所以他毫不意外。Eobard扔掉残破的时光机，他已经吸取了大部分的能量，他翻身起来，迅速迎战，他已经浪费了3秒钟，还有27秒。  
绰绰有余。

他们化成两道闪电纠缠在一起。也许他速度没有快到能击败未来的那个Barry Allen，但要击败这个年轻稚嫩的Barry并不比折下一枝新芽难多少。Barry首先击中了他，Eobard挣脱他之后，Barry在管道监狱上截下Eobard，将Eobard重重地推向管道监狱的玻璃。然而他曾经在监狱求生时学到的格斗技能终于在此刻展示出来，Eobard蜷缩着在空中翻转身体，脚踝在玻璃上一蹬，便扭转了强大的动能方向。朝Barry扑过去。他利用Barry加载给他的动能，加上他腿部的力量，用全身的力气扑向Barry，挥出拳头。

Barry在那一拳重击之下，毫无悬念地跌倒在地。Barry一拳击碎Eobard的时光机已是强弩之末，而与Eobard的争斗更是耗尽了他的能量。Eobard将Barry按在管道墙壁上，乘势追击，拳头如暴雨般落在Barry胸膛，确保Barry失去所有的反抗能力。

那对他们而言不算快，但对其他人而言，这都发生在一瞬间。还有二十秒。  
Eobard粗暴地撕下Barry的头盔，一手提着Barry的领子，一手虚举在空中宣布：“赢的人永远都是我，闪电侠。”

Barry双手抵着他，试图拉开他们的距离，可Eobard没从他手上感到任何阻力，Barry的嘴角流着血，他的眼里闪烁着激烈的光芒，不甘，痛恨，也许还有点别的什么，但他此刻的样子看起来软弱而无力，只换来Eobard一个微笑，“我会杀了你，带着你的鲜血回家。”  
他震动着手掌， Barry奋力而徒劳地想要将他推开，却只能睁着眼看着那手掌与他心脏的距离越来越短。Eobard欣赏着Barry此刻绝望的表情，他忍不住放慢速度，好让他自己沉沦在美梦即将成真的一刻。

变故就在此刻发生，蓝色的时光裂缝之中，冲出来一个黑色的人形，咆哮着冲向他们俩所在的位置。 “该死！”Eobard一看到时间亡灵就立即推开Barry，朝相反的方向跑去。Barry无力地从墙壁上滑落，重重摔倒在地。  
Eobard本以为时间亡灵会跟随着他自己，却发现时间亡灵对他并不感兴趣。径直朝着Barry移动过去。这毫无道理。时间亡灵只跟随那些穿行时空的急速者，Barry并未穿越时空，他不应该成为它的目标。即使Eobard做过千百次运算，也没有预料到时间亡灵选中了Barry为目标。  
Barry不明白时间亡灵究竟是什么，可他从Eobard的反应上明白那不是什么善意的生物。他挣扎着朝一边退去，可他消耗了太多能量，移动了几步再次跌倒在地。

还有十五秒。Eobard看了一眼时间裂缝，又看了一眼摔倒在地，用手肘撑着身体竭力向一旁移动的Barry。时间亡灵伸着手，Barry侧着身体躲开时间亡灵，眼见就要被抓住，Barry转头看向Eobard，眼神惊慌而茫然。  
Eobard不再犹豫，他看了一眼时间裂缝，在时间亡灵再一次移动之前，朝Barry冲了过去。他的右手穿过Barry的膝盖，将Barry拦腰抱起，奋力朝管道另一头跑去。时间亡灵紧追其后。

Barry还未从Eobard救了他这个事实中缓过神来，他反射性地抱住Eobard的肩膀稳住他的身体。“那是什么？”Barry扭头看着后面穷追不舍的时间亡灵，一边问道。

“时间亡灵，他们专职扑杀扰乱时空线的急速者。”Eobard看着前面的路，脸上一如既往的冷静，他在心中计算着可行的路径。

“那它为什么找上我？”Barry仍在问。这真不是一个提问的好时机Barry Allen，Eobard在心里说，但Eobard早已习惯了回答他的问题：“我不知道，它要找的人应该是我，而不是你。”而如果时间亡灵的目标是他的话，他也不会这般狼狈，他只要带着时间亡灵一起返回到他的时代，时间亡灵自然就会消失。

“你有什么办法终结它吗？”Eobard从心里讨厌这个问题，但他仍然诚实的回答：“没有人知道怎么打败它，所以我一直都很小心。”Eobard的呼吸逐渐粗重，他跑过STAR lab的天台，在街角转了个180度的弯，仍然没有甩掉时间亡灵。这实在太诡异，他的速度已经超过了一马赫，而时间亡灵仍然跟随在他后面，他从未听说时间亡灵的速度可以和急速者一般快。更奇怪的是，时间亡灵似乎对他所选择的路径策略都非常熟悉，他甚至没有甩开它一次。Eobard的四肢逐渐开始沉重，那是他的速度即将耗尽的先兆。

Barry注意到他的速度开始下降，“被抓到会怎么样？”Barry松开了抱着他肩膀的手。他的身体在高速移动下稍微有些摇晃，Eobard恼怒地看了一眼Barry，将Barry在怀中抱的更紧。风在他们耳边呼啸而过，建筑物讯速地向后后退化成一道道光线。Eobard的声音在风中断断续续地传入Barry耳中：“会被变成他们其中的一员，无知无觉。我会说那比死亡还惨，我早点动手杀了你就不会发生这种事。”

Eobard清楚地听见Barry笑了一下，Barry附在Eobard耳边说：“Thawne，你应该放我下来，那样你还有机会回家。”Eobard忽视了Barry的提议。他从未想到他会有一天将Barry抱在他手腕上，Barry并不轻，比他记忆中的Tess要重多了，可他一点也不讨厌Barry的重量，他一点也不想放下Barry。Barry身体靠着他的胸口，传来阵阵暖意，挡住凛冽的夜风，此刻Eobard心中毫无恐慌，他集中精神，极力拉开他和时间亡灵的距离，好让时间亡灵找不到他们。然而他的速度总有失效的时候，他在水泥厂中用完最后一滴能量，和怀中的Barry摔成一团。  
Eobard拉着Barry迅速爬起来，找到一个水泥管爬了进去，隐藏好他和Barry的痕迹。

那个时间亡灵身体残破，漂浮在空中，穿着和闪电侠类似的制服但已残破不堪，看起来似乎也曾经是一个急速者，或许是平行世界的某个急速者。Eobard这么想。它环顾四周，站定身体似乎是在等待他们露出破绽，Eobard警戒地盯着时间亡灵，没有注意到Barry已经轻手轻脚地爬到管道的另外一头。

还有三秒。

时间亡灵俯身朝空地冲了过去，Eobard顺着时间亡灵移动方向看去，发现Barry正站在空地，抬头面对着时间亡灵，毫不畏惧。“该死的英雄主义。”Eobard暗骂一声，等他再次回过神来的时候，他正张开双手背对着Barry，挡在了Barry和时间亡灵伸出的手掌之间。他以为他已经耗尽了全部的速度，他甚至不知道他是怎样在瞬间移动到那个位置。

0秒，时间到，时间裂缝关闭。

Eobard的心脏传来一阵剧痛，就像是他再一次经历一次心碎一般疼痛。他低头看到时间亡灵黑色的手掌张着长长的爪子，伸入他的胸膛之中。他无力地跪倒在地，捂住胸口张口竭力呼吸。

Barry从他身后接住了他的身体，让他靠在他自己的膝盖上。“Dr. Wells，不， Eobard，Eobard Thawne！”Eobard听见Barry惊慌失措的声音，疼痛让他睁不开眼睛，但如果Barry还能发出声音，就证明时间亡灵还没有对他下手。

像是有人用一把钝锯反复的锯开他的胸骨，Eobard竭力呼吸，空气仿佛从他周围消失，每一次吸气就像是徒劳。Eobard勉力睁开眼睛，时间亡灵漂浮在他面前，黑色的下颌只剩下骷髅，看不出它原来的样子，它居高临下俯视他们两个，并没有进一步的动作。似乎他已经达到了它的目的。

那是一个吻。那是一段记忆。

在这样痛苦，这样混乱的时候，Eobard突然回忆起来一段记忆。确切来说，那不是他的记忆，而是时间亡灵塞进他脑海中的记忆。

Eobard记得Harrison Wells和Tess的每一个吻，那些记忆是如此鲜明，就好像吻过Tess的人是他自己一样。哪些是属于爱人之间的吻，甜蜜温柔火辣。然而那些吻都比不上时间亡灵给的他这段记忆中的那个吻。

Barry躺在地上反手按着他的头，强势地纠缠着他的舌头，温柔而热烈。他的手碰触到一颗猛烈跳动的心脏，温暖而热情的脉搏像是一个个亲吻。他收紧手掌，捏碎了那颗心，温暖的血液从他手指中倾泻而下。他低头看见Barry的嘴角挂着一丝轻松的笑容，不论是那个笑容还有那个亲吻都让他费解。他怀抱着Barry逐渐冷却的身体，浑身沉重，毫无梦想成真的雀跃。那浓重的连脚步都迈不开的惆怅，Eobard很清楚那叫做哀悼。他每到Tess忌日都会感觉到的情绪。而在那段记忆中，他每日都在哀悼。

“Eobard，Eobard你怎么样？”Barry摇晃着他的身体反复地叫喊，Eobard感觉到有液体滴落到他的脸颊。他伸手一摸，睁开眼睛看到Barry含泪的绿色眼睛。  
胸口的疼痛消失，他似乎并没有受到重创，那个时间亡灵漂浮在空中，低着头看着他们。

“我没事。”Eobard仰头看着Barry，放开捂在心口上的手掌，用眼角余光戒备地盯着时间亡灵。Barry完全没理会时间亡灵，他俯身抱着Eobard，将头埋在他的脖颈间，喉咙中发出含混不清的语句，似乎正在感谢上帝或者各路神明。

“太好了，我以为……我，”Barry哽咽了片刻，重新抬起头凝视着Eobard，Barry的眼神极为复杂，他的眼里燃烧着明亮的绿色光芒，像是渴望，又夹杂着害怕与期待，过去十五年中，Eobard从未在他眼中见到过类似的光芒。那让他感觉迷惑。然而更让Eobard感觉疑惑的是哪个吻。他凝视着Barry说话时张张合合的嘴唇，不由自主地想起那个只存在回忆中的那个吻。他从未想象过Barry的吻会是哪般绮丽甜蜜。

Barry注意到Eobard的视线，他俯身盯着Eobard的眼睛，弯腰逐渐凑近Eobard的脸庞，距离近得足以让Eobard感觉不安，而他们之间的距离仍在缩短。Eobard感觉到有什么东西开始在他心底发酵，酸楚而疼痛。而他将此全归责于Harrison Wells浪漫的想象力，那不过是Barry的报复，Barry怎么可能会想要吻他。

“你为什么会为你的杀母仇人哭泣，闪电侠？”Eobard别开脸，断开他们的视线，冷酷地发问：“你说过，你想杀了我，我以为你应该会乐于看到我死去。”他刻意不称呼对方名字，好提醒他们目前的身份和处境。

Barry浑身一颤，抬头再次拉开距离，他终于想起来之前发生了什么事情，他反问：“那你又为什么救我？”

“那是因为我想要亲手杀死你，闪电侠。”Eobard冷笑一声，推开Barry站起身来。此刻他已经不想要再杀死Barry，至少不是在知道杀死Barry会让他的生活索然无味后。杀死闪电侠的确是他的梦想，可他并不想付出他的余生作为代价。他演算过无数次，每一次模拟都以他们之中一方的死亡为结束。Eobard不想要死，也不想付出余生， Eobard现在只想要回家，离闪电侠远远的。只有Eobard回去他的时代，只有他们都忘记这段过往，才能真正的破解这个死局。

Eobard向远处走去，时间亡灵并没有阻止他。“你去哪里？”Barry问。

“继续找我回家的路。”Eobard简短地回答：“我不属于这里。” 过去早已过去，但他仍然拥有将来。

Barry站在他身后，支支吾吾好一会。Eobard停下脚步，等了一会，继续向前走。Barry终于在他抬脚之前说：“你不能留在这里吗？”

Eobard颇有些吃惊，他转身看向Barry，尖锐地提问：“留下来，在我看来，我的归处不外乎是被关在管道监狱，或者是被关进铁山监狱。我为什么要为那样的命运留下来？顺便告诉你，你的这个世界对我来说本身就是一个囚牢。”

Barry已经擦干了泪痕，他头发凌乱沾满灰尘，嘴角还带着鲜血，看起来一团糟，可他的眼睛中闪烁着明亮的火花，Eobard绝对不会忘记那样的火花，他的生命力完全被点燃，Barry看起来光彩夺目，充满信心和希望：“但是我们会一起合作，我相信我们一定能一起解决这个问题。”

Eobard在瞬间，他不能否认，在瞬间他为Barry的提议心动。可是他不能。他想的比Barry更加长远，在不久的将来，Barry会看到另一个版本的他开始向Barry复仇，在Barry的未来，他会持续看到更年轻的Eobard伤害他身边的人。不论Barry现在是怎么想，他的想法总会因为那个年轻的Eobard而发生改变。他曾经有多么恨Barry，Barry就将会有多么恨那个自己。

而他也不能无视Barry将那个无辜的自己关入监狱什么也不做。他不能够眼睁睁地看着那个自己受苦，他也不能让那些在变种人监狱中发生的事情，再次在他眼前发生，而他什么也不做。那是过去的自己，而不是一个陌生人。

他做不到， Barry完全不知道他自己在说什么，他不知道他在向Eobard要求什么。而他原谅Barry的无知鲁莽。

Eobard回头看向Barry，摇了摇头，他看见那双眼睛里面的光芒在瞬间熄灭，Barry垮着肩膀，露出哀求的神情。他想了想，终于说道：“Barry，如果我今天救你这事对你有一丁点的意义的话，我希望你能答应我一件事。”

神彩又重新回到Barry的眼中，Barry看着他，等待他继续说下去。Eobard整理好他自己的制服说道：“答应我，不要来找我，绝不要来我的时代找我。我希望我再也不会见到你。” 他接受了他不想要闪电侠死亡的事实，他接受他浪费大半的生命与闪电侠纠缠这个现实。他决定将不再去找闪电侠复仇。只要闪电侠控制住他的恨意不再来找他，在某个时间点后，他们都可以过上属于自己的生活。

这句话对什么都不知道的Barry而言是一个打击，Barry睁大双眼，惶恐而震惊。他想要追上Eobard，时间亡灵站在他们之间，伸手挡住Barry的去路。Barry焦急地看着Eobard试图挽留，可他张着嘴唇，最终什么也没有说来。

时间亡灵向着虚空长啸，一条蓝色的裂缝凭空出现在时间亡灵面前。随即时间亡灵向Eobard伸出了手。

Eobard犹豫了半刻，他仔细打量时间亡灵的侧影，依稀发现那和他自己的轮廓有些相似。并且这位时间亡灵也从未真正伤害他，甚至这位时间亡灵也并非真正想要伤害Barry。如果让Eobard猜测的话，这位时间亡灵甚至有可能是为了拯救Barry而来。所以他应该是可以信任面前这个时间亡灵。他对回家的渴望超越了对时间亡灵的害怕。Eobard小心翼翼地将手放在时间亡灵黑色的手掌之上。万幸什么也没有发生。

“家。”时间亡灵对他说出了第一个也是唯一的一个字，抓住他的手，游向时间裂缝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的闲言  
> 其实中篇是我原来想好的结局。想的是Eobard决定留下来。但是后来一想Eobard的时间线注定了他们是一场悲剧。所以即使Eobard留下来，Barry在将来仍然会开始仇恨Eo。所以我还是让Eobard离开了。  
> 下篇是最后的结局。


	3. 下

下

时间亡灵将他推出裂缝之后，Eobard站在原地，试图辨认目前所见的环境。没有亮灯，餐桌沙发和他遥远记忆的某个场景重合，餐桌上甚至还放着一杯水。他终于想起来，离去前他为了平复紧张的心情的确是喝了一口水。

“点灯。”他轻声命令。但没有反应。他这才想起来这不是他的身体，这间屋子的 Gideon不会听从他的指令。他也许该庆幸目前为止他还未触发防盗警报。在自己的房子里面触犯警报实在是太尴尬了，他没法和警察，族人解释他如何换了一个身体，他喝完这杯水要做的第一件事情就是去恢复他自己的身体。

Eobard拉开一张椅子坐下，长长呼出一口气，拿起水杯喝了一口水，好让他自己熟悉这里的气味和味道。水还是温热的，他离去的时间并不算太久，他闭眼吞咽时脑海中划过Barry睁大眼睛，震惊的模样。他放下玻璃杯，摇摇头，那是一百年前的事了，他必须挣脱闪电侠的记忆，才能重新开始。

“Hello，Thawne。”黑暗中响起一个人的声音，随即客厅的光线逐渐变强，点亮厨房。Eobard愣在原地，那个声音和他所熟悉的Barry非常相似，但语气满含嘲讽：“旅途可还愉快？”

那个人并没有费心去问他去了哪里，显然是非常清楚他的去处，逆闪电一次又一次返回到Barry Allen的时间线上，旅行的年代可能比旅行的地点更为重要。Eobard深深吸了口气，那是闪电侠Barry Allen的声音，或许更确切的说，是哪个35岁，经历过Iris死亡之后的闪电侠。他平等的对手，知道他所有的过去的闪电侠Barry Allen。

“介意告诉我你是怎么找到这里的吗，闪电侠？”Eobard背对着闪电侠，尽量用他原本的声音反问。他握着双拳，竭力压制住心底愤怒的咆哮，你答应过我绝不来我的时代。你食言了，Barry Allen，你毁了我们唯一一条相安无事的出路！

“Gideon说你有很大几率会出现在这里，所以我提早过来等你。” Barry的语气平淡，Eobard从他声音方向推断，他应该是坐在他的皮质沙发上。Eobard听见轻微的玻璃撞击声，像是玻璃杯被放到大理石茶几上：“你的威士忌很不错，Thawne。希望你不介意我在等你的时候擅自倒了一杯。”

威士忌？Eobard早就忘记那究竟是哪里的威士忌了？他也并不关心。这个自信的Barry只存在于他久远的不堪回首的记忆之中，那个Barry学会了成年人的圆滑和虚伪，也学会了耐心等待猎物。Eobard仍然背对着他，盯着眼前的水杯。Eobard还不想要转过身去面对闪电侠Barry Allen，他闭着眼睛，脑海中一遍又一遍地勾勒出那个柔软善良的孩子的轮廓，那个依偎在他怀中的孩子，独自面对时间亡灵试图保护他的孩子。那张脸逐渐和另一张脸重合，逐渐被另一张脸取代。那张脸冷硬阴沉，眼底充满怀疑和戒备。

“那可真让我印象深刻，我猜也是你解除了警报？”Eobard睁开眼睛，带着虚假的笑意回答。厌恶憎恨重新在他胸口聚集，这个闪电侠杀死了那个孩子，这个闪电侠杀死了他的Barry Allen！他应该杀死这个闪电侠作为回报。

“我是Gideon的创造者，Gideon当然会听从我的要求。”闪电侠沉稳地回答了他的问题。 Eobard无法再忍受闪电侠的声音。他说的越多，他心中Barry的痕迹被覆盖的也就越多。他只想要闪电侠闭嘴，好让他们痛快地打一架，最后迅速了解他。Eobard站起身体，戴好头盔，红色闪电在他血管之中流动，他再次沉浸在神速力之中，久违的感觉重新回归让他无比愉悦。Eobard活动了一下脖子，转身面对闪电侠震动声带说：“我很高兴你来这里受死，但恐怕我们说的够多了。”

他化成一道红色闪电，冲向闪电侠。

玻璃碎裂，而他们在玻璃落地之前就已经跑了数百个来回。一马赫的速度所产生的音爆足以摧毁这间房子中所有的玻璃，沙发被他们高速移动时产生的旋风吹的远离原地。他们的速度仍在持续上升。

闪电侠正试图拉开和Eobard的距离，Eobard很清楚闪电侠想要做什么，他想要利用距离对他投掷闪电。Eobard跳向闪电侠，将闪电侠扑倒在地，在闪电侠仍然在地上滑动的时刻挥拳揍向闪电侠的头部，闪电侠侧头避开了他的拳头，抬脚踢向Eobard的胸口。在高速移动下，对手的攻击方向变得非常难以预料。

Eobard减缓他自己的动作，闪电侠的腿在他头顶划过。Eobard单膝跪在地上，一手撑着他自己，带着速度重新跳向闪电侠。对方趁机拉开距离奋力向前跑，回手便是一道闪电。

Eobard向左一蹬，躲开了这道闪电，“太糟了，闪电侠。”Eobard嘲笑出声，第二道闪电迎面而来，恰好是Eobard下一个落脚的位置，Eobard落下脚步，拧身侧让，与那闪电贴面而过。第三道闪电让他避无可避。Eobard便没有动，抬起手肘挡下这道闪电。闪电光芒过后，他安然无恙。

“你所有的伎俩不是由我所教授，就是我所早已见识过的。是什么让你认为我毫无准备？”Eobard轻笑出声，在瞬间他已经逼近闪电侠的位置。肉搏战一直都不是闪电侠的强项，闪电侠挥拳击向Eobard的面门，Eobard用右手手臂格开闪电侠的手腕，缩着旋转身体投入对方怀里，手肘上汇集了全身的重量和速度重击对方的胸腔。

在那段被时间亡灵强塞入他脑海中的那段回忆中，他似乎就是这么折断了Barry的肋骨。Eobard下意识地避开了闪电侠的胸腔，他的手肘比他预料的更加偏右，他用右手手臂击中了闪电侠的胸膛。

对闪电侠而言，那是一个推搡，但对Eobard而言，他的手臂疼得像是骨折。直到Eobard落在倒下的闪电侠身上时，他仍未从疼痛中恢复过来。疼痛让他对现状的判断不如原来敏锐。闪电侠侧身抬腿踢翻Eobard，Eobard知道他自己不仅错过了一个最佳时机，还把自己的惯用手给弄伤，这几乎就是致命的。他无声地诅咒那个时间亡灵。

 

大脑决断依赖于经验，经验来自于记忆。那段记忆实在太过鲜明，他在肉搏过程中下意识地频频避开闪电侠的胸口。在水平相当的打斗之中，无法攻击敌人的致命处，这足以成为终结他自己的理由，他所有的攻击都不过是在拖延时间。最后他右手骨折，耗尽所有的能量后被闪电侠摁在地上的时候，Eobard只感觉如释重负。

他没有力气再爬起来，闪电侠托着他的手，一推一拉成功让他左手手腕脱臼。Eobard强忍疼痛，嘴角扯出一丝苦笑，一切都像是那段记忆中的重演，不过这一次他是倒下的哪一个。闪电侠单膝跪在Eobard身侧，左手撑在他的肩膀，高举右手，震动着就要落入Eobard胸膛。

“动手吧，闪电侠。”Eobard放松身体躺在地上，用鼓励的语气说：“结束这一切吧。”

“你的声音？”闪电侠的右手最终落下，不过目标却是Eobard的头盔，闪电侠撕毁了他的头盔，将他的脸展示在空气之中。闪电侠的动作粗暴得让Eobard直皱眉，但Eobard仍未错过闪电侠眼中那满满的惊愕：“Dr. Wells?”

“不，闪电侠，我是Eobard Thawne。”Eobard扭出一个属于他自己的笑容，挑眉说：“我猜应该说是好久不见的时候？”

Eobard能感觉到撑在他肩上的手指正在特殊布料上扭曲，收紧，甚至还有些微的颤抖。这个闪电侠在迟疑，他没有想到Harrison Wells的脸对闪电侠有这么大的影响。他好心地为闪电侠解释：“我希望你没有忘记，我杀死了Harrison Wells并偷取了他的身体。”

“我并没有忘记，Thawne。”闪电侠审视他的脸，慢慢收起脸上的惊讶，又恢复了面无表情的样子，他打量了Eobard好一会，从他的脸，头发，到制服，一寸一寸用眼神扫描，仿佛那是待分析的一个犯罪现场。他最后才发问：“你刚才去了那个时间段？”

“当然是去送你咽下最后一口气，我捏碎了你的心，哦，是的，在你停止呼吸之前，你还会再见到我。”Eobard仰着头看着他，真诚地看着闪电侠微笑。他心中也有几分好奇，他在闪电侠的生命中存在了那么久，在他死后，闪电侠是否会不适应没有他的生活。

闪电侠若有所思，Eobard知道也许闪电侠正在听他的心跳，他的心跳很平稳，并未出现异常。“那真有趣，我们互为彼此的终结。”闪电侠平静地接受了他的话，这句话听起来似乎很不可思议，但在他们扭曲的时间线中的确是很有可能，“介意告诉我那是什么时候吗，Thawne？”

“恐怕我没有回答你的义务，闪电侠。”Eobard嘴角笑意更深，他闭了闭眼睛，低血糖，疲劳让他对眼前的一切都感到厌倦消极，他不想要看见闪电侠的脸，也不想要听见闪电侠的声音。他只希望这一切都快点结束，那样他还能回想起Barry Allen的样子。

Eobard闭着眼睛等待了一会，他并没有听见任何声响。闪电侠安静的可怕。他能感觉胶着在他脸上的视线。Eobard仍旧闭着眼睛问：“你在等什么？”没等到回应，Eobard忍不住开始猜测闪电侠的想法：“难道你是在给我时间好让我充分体验到死亡的痛苦？你想要让我去回忆我生命中那些美好的东西，准备在我舍不得离开的时候杀死我？”他轻声笑出声，伴随着手臂疼痛发出的嘶嘶声：“我从不知道你对我的憎恨让你变得如此扭曲。”

许久，闪电侠才安静地说：“你有什么没有完成的心愿吗，Thawne？”

Eobard简直想要大笑，该死的英雄主义，这就是英雄和恶棍之间的区别吗？直到此刻，面对他的死敌，闪电侠也愿意去问问对方未完的心愿，在他记忆里他可没在动手前这么问过闪电侠。他挑眉想了想，正想要回答没有的时候，他突然想起了那个吻，那个被强塞进他脑海，导致他沦落至此的那段记忆中的的那个吻。他是真的好奇，想要知道Barry的吻是不是如他记忆之中的那般绮丽。他很快就要为那段记忆付出生命为代价，他完全有理由想要去验证那个吻。

Eobard睁开眼睛，当晚第一次正眼看着闪电侠轻声说：“如果不太麻烦你的话，我想要一个吻。”

对方是如此吃惊，他甚至收回了按在他肩膀上的左手。Eobard并未错过他眼中的震惊，脸上的愤怒，闪电侠的声音扭曲而嘶哑，听着就很让人痛苦，他嘶吼：“你怎么能向我要求这个？”

Eobard知道他想起了和Iris最后的那个吻，但那和他无关。他的视线从闪电侠带着头盔的眼睛移开，顺着鼻梁往下移动，停留在那双嘴唇上，那双嘴唇看起来柔软丰润，就像是他的Barry Allen的嘴唇，他想要知道，他渴望知道他的Barry Allen亲吻起来是什么样的感觉，这让Eobard情不自禁地舔了舔突然觉得干燥的嘴唇。

闪电侠叹息一声，伸手遮住Eobard的眼睛，一阵温暖的气息拂过Eobard的脸庞，一双嘴唇按在他的嘴唇之上。Eobard尝到鲜血的味道。也许是他自己嘴唇上沾染的，也许是对方的，这和他记忆中的吻一模一样，接着他尝到了石灰的气息，冷酷坚硬的气息。他舔舐着那双嘴唇，舌尖下的嘴唇温暖湿润，形状是如此熟悉，就像他吻过这双嘴唇一样。那让他开始期待更加深入的吻，他用舌头一遍又一遍地描画过对方牙齿的形状，他能听见对方开始紊乱的呼吸，但对方咬紧牙关，铁了心不放他进去。

Eobard想要的就一定会拿到，更何况是这是他死前最后一个心愿，他抽离嘴唇，附在闪电侠唇边轻声说：“我知道你能做得比这个要好得多。”

“你只配这些。”说完对方就想要抬起头。

Eobard了解闪电侠，他知道要怎样才能让对方就范。他轻声说：“2020年10月7日，那时我刚24岁。我之前看过很多关于你的书，但那是我第一次面对面地看到你，还未等我说出一句话你就把我打晕。等我醒来，我已经在铁山监狱的栏杆后面。”

“什么？”对方刚说完这两个字，Eobard就用舌头挤进了对方的唇齿。他不在乎对方想要说什么，他咬住了对方的舌头，力道并不重，只是恰好威胁对方无法后退。对方僵立在原地，他好整以暇的在另一边缓慢地舔舐纠缠着在他口中的那部分舌头。对方并没有再移动，Eobard开始好好地品尝这个他应得的吻，从牙齿到黏膜，最后到舌头上颚，每一处他都确保没有任何遗漏。

终于对方口中发出一丝挫败的呻吟，另外一只手抚上他的脸颊，开始回吻，对方在他的舌头上挤压纠缠，在他齿间撩拨，一如他记忆之中般缠绵热情，让他心跳加速全身都兴奋起来。但和记忆中不同的是，对方喉中低沉而细微的呜咽，粘腻的吞咽水声，摩挲在脸上手指的温度。让他产生了极度亲密，甚至是被珍爱的错觉。

Eobard感觉眩晕，他提起左手手肘，用手肘隔开了对方。他心愿得偿，他得赶在他过于沉迷之前，结束这个吻。

“怎么了？”对方仍然沉浸在在那个吻中，闪电侠的语气困惑而懵懂，那让他心中一痛，然而他眼前一亮，对方松开了盖在他脸上的手掌，他能清楚地看见闪电侠脸上的红晕，绿色的眼睛中闪烁着迷蒙的水汽，还未完全平复的喘息，就像是他的Barry Allen一样。

他躺在地上，努力压抑他自己的喘息，瞪着闪电侠，他刻意让声音中充满嘲弄：“我很高兴你享受我的吻，但是我觉得够了，闪电侠。”

对方的视线，从他的嘴唇漂移到他的眼睛，迷茫的神色逐渐退去，理智重新回到闪电侠的眼睛之中，但也并不完全，他的表情中多了一丝复杂的神色。闪电侠侧身坐在他身边，轻声问：“你刚才说在我把你扔进监狱之前，你从来没有见过我，这是真的吗？”Eobard冷笑一声，吝于回答这个愚蠢的问题。很快闪电侠自己也想明白了究竟发生了什么事请。他蜷缩着身体，抱着自己的膝盖，头埋入手臂之中全身发抖：“天啊，是我创造了你。”

Eobard出声纠正他：“不，你毁灭了我。我创造了你。”

“你也毁灭了我的生活。”他们两个人都瞪着对方，不再说话，言语早就没有了意义。Eobard早就想明白这一切，然而对方却是第一次想明白。而闪电侠的英雄主义明显让闪电侠觉得他应该为此承担更多的责任。

他们在彼此的脸上看到了伤痛，疲惫和无力。他们纵然能回到过去，他们纵然能够拯救很多人，却仍然无法从命运手中救下他们自己。

“结束这一切吧，闪电侠。”Eobard闭上眼睛，轻声说道：“你是Barry Allen，闪电侠，我是Eobard Thawne，逆闪电，我们是对手，是宿敌，我们必须以其中一方倒下死亡作为终结。你今天赢了，作为奖励你可以拿走我的生命。因为如果我赢了，我也会绝不犹豫地拿走你的生命。”

“不。你救了我。”闪电侠轻声说，他转头看着Eobard，他的声音低不可闻，却非常坚定：“也许Eobard Thawne会不折手段地想要杀死我，但是Harrison Wells一直在帮助我，照顾我，他舍命从时间亡灵手上救了我，他甚至差一点就错失回家的路。”

闪电侠单膝跪在Eobard身边，伸手接好Eobard脱臼的左手。Eobard用手撑着他自己，迅速坐起身平视着闪电侠的眼睛。

当闪电侠再次将视线定格在Eobard脸上时，微微一笑。他绿色的眼睛绿的艳丽，像是有无数翡翠碎片落入他眼中，千片万片，反射出夏日阳光，金灿灿地照耀着Eobard。闪电侠的阴暗冷酷戒备种种特质在光线下像冰雪消融，乐观和希望像是重新发芽的滕蔓重新出现在他眼中。

Eobard曾经见过一次这样的Barry，在一百多年前Barry试图挽留他的时候。

闪电侠低下头，拉过Eobard的左手，俯身在Eobard受伤的手背上印下一吻，Eobard能看到他棕色头发上的发旋。他嘴唇贴在Eobard的手背上好几秒种，最后抬起眼睛凝视着Eobard，此刻他不再是那个就连Eobard也也不能完全看透的闪电侠，他眼中满含忐忑和期待，他把他的渴望和欲求明明白白地展示在他脸上。136年后，Barry再次开口询问：“Eobard，你这一次愿和我一起留下吗？” 

“即使你已经知道，我将是你在死前见到的最后一张脸？”Eobard轻柔地发问。

这个问题让Barry瑟缩了一下。Barry咬着嘴唇，但他仍然诚实地回答道：“我一直都希望，你的这张脸，”Barry看着Harrison Wells的这张脸，微笑着说：“会是我在死前见到的最后一张脸。”


	4. 番外

一

当Eobard治好骨折，跟随Barry回到属于Barry的年代后，他所见到的第一个人是Cisco。少见的是，Cisco对他没表示出丝毫畏惧，反而兴高采烈地跑过来和他打了声招呼：“Hi，Harry真是稀客啊，什么风把你刮来了？”

Eobard还记得Cisco皱着眉对他说永远都不要再回来的的厌恶表情。

Cisco不等他回答，便冲着Barry快速地说：“Barry你来的正好。你走了以后，那神经病又来了。Hartley联系了寒冷队长再次把他给关在管道监狱。你看看怎么处理？”

“哦。”Barry显然是迅速明白发生了什么事情，他故作平静地看了一眼Eobard，但Eobard仍然能从他眼中看出一丝内疚和心虚。

“我去看看，你等我一下。”说完Barry就化成一道闪电消失在原地。

Eobard伸手拍上Cisco的肩膀，微笑着冲Cisco打招呼：“很高兴再次见到你，Cisco。”说完也化成一道闪电消失在原地，紧跟Barry而去。

Cisco惊得腿一软，跌坐在地上，“我去，发生什么事了？！”

他顾不得查看他可怜的尾椎骨，手脚并用的爬起来，一边摁上表上的联络器同时找Caitlin和Hartley，一边爬向控制台去看监控录像，“两位，发生了不得了的事情，你们要过来看看。”

Eobard和穿着制服的Barry同时站在管道监狱门口，Eobard打量着那个金色短发的年轻人，对方也抬着下巴上下打量着他，用虚伪的语气说道：“啊，我记得你，这次还是打算玩惜墨如金的角色吗？Harrison Wells，我找出你的身份了。”

“把门打开。”Eobard抱着手肘对Barry说道。

Barry反射性地问：“为什么？”

“他来找你很多次了？”

“最近比较频繁。”Barry小心翼翼地选择词语生怕惹得他不高兴。

“那就把门打开，闪电侠。”Eobard把眼神从哪个金发青年脸上撕下来，投向Barry，Barry感觉到他视线的压迫性，缩了缩头，无奈伸手打开监狱。

那个金发青年显然没有预料到，门一升起，他就从门里冲了出来。Eobard伸手拦腰捞住了他，两位化成两道红色闪电在空气中缠斗了一会，Eobard轻轻松松就把对方摁倒在地。他挥拳在对方白皙年轻的脸上落下几个重拳，又将对方朝着墙壁踢了过去，趁着反弹的劲在胸口又揍了几拳，直到对方再也没有力气爬起来。Eobard单手揪着对方的领子，从地上拎起来，低头咬牙切齿地嘲讽，话语中夹杂着几份恨铁不成钢的怒气：“Eobard Thawne你的速度真让人失望，我觉得你来这里领死的可能性比复仇的可能性更大。滚回你的时代，别惦念着来这里自取其辱，太给你家族丢人。”

Barry从未见过如此愤怒的Eobard，他从Cisco口中听说过一次Eobard生气的样子，那是因为Cisco造出冷冻枪的时候，他当时还觉得是Cisco太过于夸张，但此刻他僵立在旁边一动也不敢动。Eobard随手将动弹不得的逆闪电扔在地上，语气非常平静：“你来把他扔回去还是我来？”

“我来，我来。”Barry连忙说道。他感觉到Eobard正在生气，但他不太确定缘由，这个频繁来找事的逆闪恰好成为了他的出气筒。

“Harrison Wells我一定会杀了你。”对方挣扎着爬起来，从嗓子里挤出来一句话，Eobard再次抓着对方的脖子，震动声带说道：“我等着你。但我希望你记住，下次我看到你一定会杀了你。”说完他把奄奄一息的逆闪扔进Barry怀里。“好了，他应该有好一阵子不会再来了，至少他会记住这个教训，开始往你的过去跑。”

心得硬成什么样子，才能对过去的自己下这样的狠手，Barry突然觉得这么多年，他在和Eobard缠斗中活了下来，一定是因为交了天大的好运。

在摄像头另外一端的Cisco目睹了全部过程，他想到刚才自己在Eobard面前称呼逆闪电为神经病，忍不住打了个哆嗦。

 

二  
Eobard回归之后的第一个晚上，Eobard揍完逆闪电，拿了他曾经住处的钥匙便神速消失。而Barry忙着送逆闪电离开。  
Eobard回归的第一个礼拜，几乎每天都有不同的案件。Barry连休息的时间都没有。而Eobard完全没来实验室，他们甚至不知如何联系他。

倒霉的逆闪电再次出现，不过这个逆闪电似乎是比上次出现的哪个更加年轻，Barry想，还没得到教训。这真是个祖宗，因为怕搅乱时间线，他根本不敢杀对方，只能再次把逆闪电送回去。Barry精疲力尽地坐在主控室，问Cisco：“你知道Eobard在干嘛吗？”

“你刚把他送回去。”Cisco回答。

“不，不是那个，我们的那个，Dr. Wells那个。”

“我个老天，我都忘记这个人了。”Cisco从椅子上跳起来，他的椅子在空气中向后滑动，直到碰上墙壁发出一声巨响：“你为什么把他招回来？”

Barry板着脸一本正经尽量装出一副让人信服的样子说：“我觉得放在眼皮下比较好监控？至少不会有哪个版本的他从未来跑来杀我？他看起来也不打算杀我的样子。他还帮我揍了逆闪电。”

Caitlin从电脑面前抬起头，眯着眼睛怀疑地看着Barry，Barry用面对手下作报告的表情看着他们。

“我找不到他。但他的Gideon在线，不过Gideon说我没有授权查看他的行程。”

“我来看看。”Cisco让开位置，让Barry站到他的电脑屏幕。果然Gideon会为Barry Allen展示了属于Harrison Wells的行程，周一上午逛公园，下午博物馆，晚上听歌剧图兰朵。周二上午去图书馆，下午去博物馆，晚上听歌剧蝴蝶夫人。周三上午去城市美术馆，下午去博物馆，晚上去看莎翁的麦克白。周四上午吉特咖啡厅见Grace，下午图书馆，晚上听歌剧…等等，Grace是谁？  
“Grace是Dr. Wells在美术馆遇见的一位画家，这是她的作品。”Gideon回答了Barry的问题，在空气中为他投影出Grace的作品。

“wow，他终于放下对你的仇恨，另寻他爱了吗？”Cisco插了一句话进来，Barry咬着嘴唇，问Gideon，“Dr. Wells今晚会去哪里？”

“歌剧魅影的演出时间已经结束，他正在回家的路上。”Gideon话还未落音，Barry就化成一道闪电消失在原地。Barry一走，Gideon立刻关闭所显示的图像。Cisco和Caitlin面面相觑，Cisco的话语有些酸：“这区别待遇可够明显的。”

Barry提着一瓶波本威士忌站在黑暗中，他到的有些早。Eobard家中的灯火还未亮起来。他有些庆幸Eobard的家周围并没有人居住，非常僻静。  
而这么忐忑的站在黑暗中等人回家，似乎只有高中生才会那么做。而他早就过了那个年龄了，他感觉自己看起来蠢得可以。

黑暗中传来轮胎压在碎石头上的声音，一辆黑色的车子安静地开了进来，除了轮胎的噪音几乎没有任何声响。车灯照亮了大门，Barry朝旁边一迈站入阴影之中。

车门打开，传来笑语声，是Dr. Wells又或者是Eobard的声音，和一个女人的声音。

“现在我是真的相信你是Harrison Wells的粉丝了，你不仅长得像他，还住在他曾经的宅子里面。”

“你完全想不到。”Eobard走下车，脸上挂着轻快的笑容，他回身关上车门，快步走到副驾驶座。副驾驶座的窗户落下，一个金发的女人侧影在黑暗中显示出来，黑暗隐藏了她的轮廓，艳红色的嘴唇在黑暗中像是一朵盛开的玫瑰：“明天我想为你清唱一曲Think of me，Eobard，晚安。”

Eobard用台词温柔回答：“时日匆匆，我们那时曾年轻稚气，伯吉斯小姐，我期待您明晚的演出。” 随即他附身在她扬起的侧脸落下一个吻： “感谢您送我回来，晚安。”

车子无声无息的离开，Eobard目送那位女士离去后，转身走向黑暗的宅子。

“伯吉斯小姐是你的新朋友吗？”Barry从黑暗中走出来，沉闷地开口。

Eobard似乎是有些意外，但他马上和蔼地问：“晚上好，Barry。有什么事吗？”Barry留意到当Eobard向他走来的时候，肩膀几乎不动，表明他正在戒备状态。而发现到这个让Barry心头一酸，有的时候他希望他仍然是过去那个被蒙在鼓里的自己。他装作若无其事的样子，递出手中的礼物说道：“我顺道过来看看你，看你过得如何。”

Eobard道谢后接过礼物，打开房门，点亮门灯，随即请Barry进去：“你想要喝一杯吗？”

Barry这才注意到Eobard穿了一套纯黑色的无尾礼服，显得身体线条流畅优美。白色衬衫上有精美的风琴褶，一看就价值不菲。他脸上挂着轻松愉快的笑意，没有戴眼镜，看起来光彩照人。和那个坐在轮椅上的Dr.Wells完全不同。那让Barry想到了他第一次去看粒子加速器开幕的时候，那个在台上做演讲穿黑西装的男人，意气风发的让人移不开眼睛。

他经过Barry身边时，淡淡的香气从他的身上传来，是清冷的雪松和厚重的岩兰草，带着一点森林中绿苔的清香。像是行走在笼罩在雨雾中的森林，森林中的一切都失去原有形状，模糊而疏离。Barry认出来那味清苦的当归香气，他抽了抽鼻子，“法国情人？”

“嗯。”Eobard在前面领路走到客厅，回身的时候有更多的香气被散发到空气中，钻进Barry的鼻子里面，那是冷淡而温柔的香气：“你的嗅觉非常好。”

见鬼的香水，Harrison Wells从来没有用过香水。而香水名字中情人这个词刺痛了Barry的心。Barry再也忍不住，他运用神速力刷地一声把Eobard按进沙发上，居高临下地说：“你到底是怎么想我们的？”

Eobard皱着眉，并不回答。Barry的眼睛移到他的嘴唇之上，他想起来在Eobard家中的那个吻，只要一想到当天的那个吻就能让他颤栗。

“我们？”Eobard轻声反问，他疑惑的语气在Barry耳中听起来就像是一个嘲笑。Barry心中一苦，低下头覆盖住Eobard的嘴唇。

在下一秒，他被重重地推到墙壁上，一只手扣在他脑后，一只手推着他的胸膛将他抵在墙上， Eobard在他的唇旁边低语：“我没想到你为这个而来。”

Barry脑袋因为被动的高速移动有些晕，但他知道抵在他嘴唇边的人是谁，他偏头吻上Eobard的嘴唇，伸手摸上对方的背脊腰侧，完全不想去听他究竟说了什么。Barry的手正忙着去除对方的衣物，Eobard伸手拉了拉Barry的头发，稍微用了点力直到Barry因为发根的刺痛后退一点。

Eobard强迫Barry看着他，用一种好奇的表情打量着Barry，轻声问：“你想从我这里得到什么？”他此刻看起来就像是Barry记忆中的那个学者Harrison Wells，冷静专业。

Barry伸手摸上Eobard的胸口，对方果然身体一僵，Barry的心跳快的就要跳出胸腔，而对方的心跳仍然冷静平缓，他鼓起勇气，尽量镇定地说：“我以为我表现的很明显了，我想要你的心。”

Eobard嗤笑一声，松开Barry，神速离开，他甚至还给他自己倒了一杯威士忌，才坐回沙发上。他这个时候看起来冷酷从容，像是Barry了解的那个Eobard Thawne。但不是那个情绪更为外露的逆闪电。Eobard家的大门在一侧缓缓打开。

Barry靠墙站在原地，感觉又羞又窘。Eobard的香气仍然缠绕在他身上，他深深呼吸了几下带着香味的空气，按捺下忐忑的心情走到沙发旁边，在他身边坐下。就像Eobard了解他，他也了解Eobard，他花了很多时间试图了解逆闪电和Eobard。他把每一个录有Eobard的安全录像都看了一遍，他甚至把Eobard监视他们的录像也看了一遍好学习Eobard的思考方式。Eobard一直都把他的感情与他周围工作的人分离，他说他不关心其他人的时候，他是认真的。而他说他关心Barry的时候，他也是认真的。Eobard甚至愿意为他回到这个时代。他相信他自己的判断。

Barry不知道他为什么变得如此疏离，尤其是在他们有过那样甜蜜的吻之后，他想要更接近Eobard，他嫉妒Eobard对那个歌手的温柔。Barry强迫自己平静的提议：“我们可以按你喜欢的方式来，怎样我都可以接受。”

“你是在提议一夜情吗？闪电侠。”Barry深知当他这样叫他的时候，就在他们之中建立了一道墙。

Barry早就不是哪个容易退缩的青年，他是闪电侠，没什么能吓跑他。他镇定地回答：“如果你一定要那么说的话。我知道我想要你做的我的恋人，我想要和你更加亲近，但你要怎么看我，则不是我能控制的。”

Eobard伸手扯着他的头发，粗暴地将他拉近，仔细审视Barry的表情，Barry看见了他逐渐放大的瞳孔，Eobard微微笑了：“即使在我最疯狂的梦里面，我也没有想过把闪电侠带上床。但是这个提议不错。”

他们在眨眼的瞬间就移动到床上，清苦的香气覆盖住Barry。Barry很清楚这绝不是Eobard一般对待床伴的方式，因为他实在是太过于粗暴，也没有多少人会忍受他们的床伴那样对待自个。这更像是以羞辱为目的的性爱。卧室之中的灯亮的刺眼，Eobard用一种令人疼痛的方式吸吮啃咬着Barry的皮肤， Eobard甚至回避了Barry的吻。

Barry心中发苦，却仍然让他自己的面上表现的镇定放松，他用理智压制住疼痛与不安，他把他的注意力集中到Eobard身上，他着迷地看着Eobard裸露的皮肤，矫健的身体，他闭上眼睛，即使疼的狠了，指甲也没舍得划破对方的皮肤，他紧握成拳，用虎口处在对方的背脊上滑动，感受Eobard皮肤的触感和温度。那为他带来不少安慰。他必须如此，否则他害怕他自己会忍不住哭出来。他已经35岁了，再哭就很难看。

他给了Eobard随心对待他的许可。

然而当Eobard没有用任何润滑剂，屈指顶入他体内的时候，他还是颤抖了一下。并不完全出自于疼痛，那种被入侵的感觉让他感觉屈辱，他必须压抑着他自己的天性才能不把Eobard掀下去。而对他做这件事情的是他喜欢的人，但他们之间却没有一丝温情，像是有密密麻麻的针刺着他的心，泛起一阵绵密的疼痛。

在他没意识到的情况下，他流下了眼泪。

Eobard停下了动作，手指退了出来，那让Barry松了一口气。一双手温柔地抹去了Barry的泪水，他的声音一如既往地和蔼：“Barry，你怎么了？”

Barry摇着头，表示他自己不要紧。Eobard并没有进一步的动作，似乎正在等他解释。Barry伸手抱着Eobard的头，将头藏在他的脖颈旁边喃喃低语：“我从来都只有你和Iris，现在我就只剩下你了。只有你，只有你Eobard，只有你和Iris…只有你…”他摇着头，语意不详，似乎并不是说给Eobard听，而是在试图说服他自己。

他因为他自己的反应而羞愧，他觉得他把一切都搞砸了。

Eobard凝视着Barry的脸，沉默了良久，长叹一声。在他嘴唇上落下了当晚的第一个吻。那个吻温暖而濡湿，比他们之前的一切举动都更让Barry感觉到亲密。Barry仰着头，顺从的接受这个吻，他害怕他自己再次弄砸，他珍惜这细微的温柔。

Eobard结束了这个吻，他将额头抵在Barry的额头上，语气苍凉：“我原谅你，Barry Allen。” Barry听见这句话时，便明白了Eobard终于有望解开心结。他心中满怀欣喜，侧头亲吻Eobard的嘴角，Eobard不再躲避，张开嘴唇，再次和他交换了一个吻。

“我并不是你所崇拜的那个Harrison Wells。我知道你喜欢的可能只是这张脸，但这并不是我真正的脸。”Eobard翻身在Barry身边躺下。他伸手拉过被子裹住两个人，将Barry抱入他怀中，手指在Barry的头发间穿行。

“不是这样，Eobard。”Barry撑起身来看着他说道：“这张脸对区分那个仇恨我的Eobard，和那个照顾我保护我的Eobard有些帮助，但是如果你并不喜欢这样，我会努力去适应，我已经能区分你们了。”

这是一个Eobard并没有预料到的回答，但他却并不想要冒险，因为即使是他，也难以分辨他的Barry和闪电侠的脸。过了一会他说：“我不是一个好人，你有一天会失望。”

Barry放松身体，重新依偎在他怀抱之中。 “我知道你不是好人，但你也不是特别坏的人。至少自从你成为了Harrison Wells之后，你就只杀挡了你回家的路的人。而现在你如果想要回家，我随时都会帮你。”说到回家的时候，Eobard感觉到Barry的身体抖了一下，他的手指仍然抓着Eobard的手臂，但Barry的声音仍然很平稳，就像是闪电侠的声音一般平稳：“我没有期待你会为我做任何事情，我也没什么可失望的。”

Eobard再次沉默，他一直觉得他喜爱的是哪个25岁的Barry，可他意识到25岁的Barry说不出这样的话。而这个35岁的Barry虽然是他憎恨的那个闪电侠，可他同样是他的Barry。他的心再次变得柔软起来，而他这一次愿意放任这种心情萌芽发展。他伸手熄灭了灯光，让黑暗和寂静温柔地笼罩在他们身上。

他吻了吻怀中Barry的头发，放纵他自己去感受Barry的温暖和触感。他踟蹰了一会，仍然愿意向这个Barry吐露他的想法，因为这个Barry是和他平等的对手，他们能够互相理解对方：“我刚才实在是过于粗暴。Barry。我有些生气，我再次把自己弄到这个世界。而那很有可能是中了你的诡计。而当我调整好自己，正打算学会享受在这个世界的生活，而不是像原来一样哀悼我所失去的生活时，你再次出现在我面前，想要从我这里拿走更多的东西。哪感觉就像是输得一败涂地。挫败让我无法分辨你和我记忆中的闪电侠，我很抱歉，我保证不会再发生。”

“我能理解。”Barry再次吻上Eobard。这一次他终于得到了一个让他心醉神迷的吻。被子外的香气仍然有些冷，但被他搂在怀中的Barry能闻到更深沉的麝香体味，那香气沾染了Eobard的体温，不再疏离，终于是温暖柔和。

“Barry我记得你有很多海洋生物的书，你想要和我一起去海滨城看看全国最大的水族馆吗？”

Barry在他怀中点头，他经历了大悲大喜，早已疲倦不堪。此刻他终于完全放松下来，枕着Eobard的手臂沉沉睡去。

三  
他和Eobard的关系暴露是因为Hartley。

为了让他们有更多的时间在一起，Eobard回到了STAR Lab和Cisco一起帮助Barry。他偶尔会提前告诉Cisco逆闪电的计划，确保回来复仇的逆闪电没有真正伤害到他人性命。一开始Cisco再次和Eobard坐在同一张桌子面前非常紧张，反倒是Eobard主动说：“我不介意你把我当成Harry，如果那样容易些的话。”

“你知道Harry？”Cisco非常吃惊。

“当然，我把这些年来保存下来的监控录像都看了一遍。我当然知道Harry Wells是谁。”Eobard若无其事地说完便继续看着屏幕。

Cisco又惊又疑，情绪里面夹杂着畏惧让他抖着嘴唇不敢说什么。Eobard看到Cisco的表情，又加了一句点评：“我个人觉得你比他聪明，你想出来不少好点子，而他拿走了你的想法拒绝和你分享工作成果。他甚至没提出多少可行的方案。”

“等等，你是在挑拨吗？”Cisco有些不太确定，他完全迷糊了：“还是你是在拍我马屁？”

Eobard挑眉看了他一眼，Cisco重新畏缩起来，Eobard声音平静：“我只是阐述一个事实，我挑中的人比他本人能力更优秀。”

“你是在变相的恭维你自己吗？”Cisco难以置信，可他很快又笑了出来。和Eobard这样说话让他稍微不那么紧张。很快Barry就出了些状况，让他们无暇叙旧。

当Hartley过来拿试验器材的时候，Barry刚回来，他已经换好衣服，准备等Eobard一起去吃晚饭。Eobard正在和Cisco讨论着什么，他便一边等待着，一边看着Eobard因为说话而快速张合的嘴唇，他完全没听他们讨论的内容。他的脑子里不由自主地想起那张嘴在前一晚上在他身上点起的火焰。

Hartley便在这个时候无声无息的走了进来。“Barry，你的脸为什么红了？”他顺着Barry的视线，目光落在Eobard身上。Barry慌忙收回视线，尽量装作若无其事的和Hartley打招呼。全部人的视线都放在Barry的身上。Barry强装镇定的解释：“我刚刚从外面回来，还有些热。”Hartley若有所思的说：“我一直都觉得很奇怪，Harrison不，Eobard为什么愿意回来。现在我似乎明白了。”Hartley看Barry似乎还要抵赖的样子，又迅速说：“得了吧，我出柜多年，对男人的目光可是敏感的很。”

Eobard看了一眼Barry就明白Barry想到了什么，他扯开嘴角伸出舌头迅速地舔了舔上唇。Barry脑子轰的一声巨响，不禁后退一步，这下他连脖子都红透了。Eobard这才露出一个恶作剧得逞的笑容。

“好吧。就是你们想的那样。”Barry仍然装出闪电侠那副面无表情的样子，冲上去拉着Eobard的手，将他扯出门外。

闪电侠和逆闪电缠斗了那么久，也没分出胜负。而Barry Allen和Eobard Thawne将以另一种方式继续纠缠下去。然而对于另外那种缠斗方式，Barry没什么可抱怨的，他只感觉幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者闲言：
> 
> 关于那个肉渣
> 
> 有朋友觉得Eobard不应该那么对待Barry。我觉得我应该解释一下。  
> 对Barry来讲，分辨仇恨他的Eobard和爱护他的Eobard不算太难，因为脸长得不一样。但对于Eobard来讲，他有点分辨不清，在他心里，Barry仍然是那个需要他保护的孩子。他看到35岁的Barry的脸的时候，他想的这是哪个把他送进监狱送进精神病院的闪电侠。当Barry表现的越镇定，越沉稳的时候，他就越像Eobard记忆中满载他仇恨的闪电侠，他也就离Eobard心中那个需要他照顾的Barry形象越远。所以一开始Eobard心中以为他折腾的人是闪电侠，直到Barry流泪以后，Eobard才意识到他折腾的人既是闪电侠，也是他的Barry。Barry是一个很有力量的人。
> 
>  
> 
> 关于精神病院这个，闪电侠在漫画里的确是把逆闪电送到过精神病院，并且抹消了对方的记忆。监狱也关过的。Cisco叫了逆闪电神经病，是因为逆闪电那时的确是刚从精神病院跑出来。。。。
> 
> 感谢大家愿意去看如此纠结的时间线，如果没看明白的话下面是个概述。
> 
> 2000年 Barry10岁，逆闪电30岁从未来穿越到此刻杀死了Barry的妈妈。卡在那个年代。偷取了Harrison Wells的身体。  
> 2015年 Barry25岁，实际年龄45岁的Eobard回到未来。他从时间亡灵手上拯救了两次Barry。Barry从此原谅了长着Wells那张脸的Eobard.  
> 2020年 Barry30岁，实际年龄的24岁的Eobard第一次见到Barry被关进监狱。  
> 2023年Barry33岁，实际年龄27岁的Eobard越狱，杀死了Iris。并被关进精神病院，抹消记忆。  
> 2024年Barry34岁，实际年龄29岁的Eobard从精神病院逃离，频频骚扰30-35岁的Barry。  
> 2025年Barry35岁，30岁的Eobard为了毁灭闪电侠回到了2000年。Barry跟着去了以后救了年幼的Barry，旅行到2151年，见到了45岁刚回到家的Eobard。成功把Eobard拐到2025年。
> 
> 死局这个故事终结在2025年。剧里面只出现了2000年-2016年。其他剩下的都是我掰的。而上篇中Eobard和Barry的缠斗发生在2025+的事（也许是平行宇宙，也许是一个被改变了永不会发生的未来）。那时Eobard已经换回了他自己的脸。所以当Barry听见Eobard和用Wells的声音和他说话的时候，他把眼睛遮起来了。


	5. 番外四

四

“我这次一定会将你打的跪地求饶，Eobard Thawne你等着瞧！”Barry伸手指着Eobard说。

Eobard正坐在沙发的另外一头。他们一人占了沙发一头，背靠着沙发扶手，面对面的坐着，腿贴着对方的腿。他闻言从报纸中抬头惊讶地看着Barry，很快他看到了Barry腿上的笔记本电脑，Eobard挑了挑眉毛说道：“我对你屡战屡败，屡败屡战的毅力报以至高敬意。说吧，这次又是什么？”

“迷你高尔夫球，我们周末去玩迷你高尔夫球怎么样，和速度没有关系，全靠眼力和准头。”Barry调转电脑，将迷你高尔夫球的网页展示在Eobard面前。

和一个看着你从小长大的男朋友一起生活的唯一问题就是，他似乎对你了若指掌。他们常常玩一些猜对方喜好的游戏，比如说在餐馆猜对方会点什么菜。他们把对方想要点的菜写在一张白纸上，等到点完菜再打开。Eobard每次都能猜中Barry想要吃的菜。有次Eobard甚至猜中了Barry想要点全部甜点的意向。而Barry猜Eobard的喜好就没有那么准确。十次里面能猜中七次已经算是不错的成绩。

而最困难的就是瞒过Eobard他的身体状况。他有时候受了伤回到实验室时还未痊愈，但他又并不想要Eobard知道。Eobard总是扫了他一眼就知道他哪里疼，使唤Caitlin为他做个检查。Barry并不想要麻烦Caitlin，但他只能战战兢兢地顶着Eobard严厉的目光让Caitlin检查他。

然而终有一天，Eobard受够了Barry在通信器另外一头鲁莽行事。Eobard在Barry再次不听指挥冲动行事受伤回来之后，指着Barry控诉，他早就应该看出来闪电侠其实是个不折不扣的傻冒，他和一个傻冒缠斗那么多年没分出胜负最后沦落到此真是让家族蒙羞。Barry听完之后不顾在一边的Caitlin和Cisco，扑上去就是一个吻。但这件事情并没有就这么过去。

Eobard决定和Barry一起出去抓罪犯，好盯着Barry不犯傻。他们把比试定为看谁能更快受伤更少的完成任务。

很快，中城所有的犯罪分子都知道除了红色闪电侠，这里又多了一个黄衣闪电，这个黄衣闪电可不是像红色闪电那么和蔼。他会用红色的眼睛和可怕的声带恐吓人，会用震动的手掌威胁对方如果下次再落到他手上就会被他捏碎心脏，他甚至还跑去监狱恐吓已经被关押的犯人。被他收拾过的罪犯除了断了几根骨头之外，精神上也受了严重的伤害。中心城的市长委婉的建议闪电侠下次抓捕犯人可以试试不那么粗暴的手段，铁山监狱花在心理治疗上面的开销已经开始捉襟见肘。Barry支支吾吾的和Eobard提了几次，Eobard见到手段起效，丝毫不理会。无奈Barry只能回信给中心城市长，说哪位黄衣闪电是他的伴侣，他伴侣因为犯罪分子打扰了他们私人独处时间因此手段有些激进。市长贺喜之后对此深表理解，说他一次二次错过他妻子给他做的晚饭后，他妻子的怒气简直可以掀翻屋顶。

这本来是属于市长和他的交流，却不知道被哪个好事分子抖了出去。一时间中城甚至周围城市的犯罪分子都知道了闪电侠有个非常凶残的男朋友。众人考虑再三决定老老实实的转移阵地，留下心理阴影是一辈子的事，千万别因为一时冲动搭进去一辈子。无赖帮好几个成员已经决定金盆洗手。变种人也有好一阵子不敢兴风作浪。

Barry对此叹为观止。他的时间一下子就空了下来。Barry一时间有些不习惯，他习惯了在业余时间去追捕罪犯，一旦犯罪活动减少之后，他便有些手足无措，在他的业余时间，闪电侠的制服之下他就只是一个笨拙的理工宅男。但Eobard说他要好好享受生活那句话并不是一句玩笑， Eobard仅在Barry需要出任务的时候才去STAR lab。他仅仅回答Cisco如何改进Barry制服以及如何更好地保护Barry的问题。他甚至不太关心物理界最新的信息。他认真地比照Tripadvisor上面介绍的景点，针对那些值得去看的地方，值得拜访的餐馆做了一份单子，每去一处就认真的从单子上划去。他在短短一个月之中去过的地方，比Barry过去35年去过的都要多。等到Barry终于空闲下来，他得意洋洋的带着Barry将他喜欢的餐馆再次访问了一遍。

Eobard甚至还学会了烹饪。Eobard和Barry两个人曾经都靠吃速冻披萨和汉堡过活，他们搬到了一起之后，发现谁也不会做饭。然而决定好好享受生活的Eobard拒绝再吃垃圾食品，他将Barry买来的所有披萨都扔了出去，跑出去买了本食谱。他开始使用那些曾经只是摆设的厨房器材，正正经经的做了一顿意大利海鲜面。Eobard感觉做饭还不算太麻烦，他现在有的是时间，他愿意花些时间好让自己享受一顿美食。而当Eobard专心致志地做一件事情的时候，即使是做饭，他也能练到甩开很多人一条街的那种水平。他本人的标准和天才程度并不因为行业不同而有所降低。就连他给Barry做的午饭便当都会考虑到营养口味，时令蔬菜，造型和颜色的搭配。专业的厨师也不一定有他的想象力和创造力。Cisco和Caitlin对此都表示羡慕不已  
就连一开始觉得Barry脑抽的Joe在连续几个礼拜看到Barry变着花样不重复并且囊括各国烹饪精华的午饭便当后，只能摇头叹息。

终于有一天Barry发现他吃住都在Eobard家，Eobard不仅带他出去看电影吃饭听歌剧，Eobard还帮他一起打击罪犯，并且速度和手段都比他高明。Barry偶尔会觉得他自己像是被包养的小白脸，这让他的自尊心收到了严重打击。他开始频频挑战Eobard。

他们去玩了几次飞镖。Eobard的准头远胜于Barry。Barry想到Harry那精准的射击能力，便也释然。

他们全实验室一起去玩了一次卡丁车，Caitlin想了想没敢加入。Barry横冲直撞的开车方式差一点就把Cisco撞出场外。Eobard在最后一秒把他的车别到Barry和Cisco之间，代替Cisco的车挨了那一下，拯救了Cisco可怜的脊椎。最后虽然Barry开车的速度不算慢，可他反复撞车撞隔离带的行为让他被扣了不少分，沦落为倒数第一。反倒是Hartley凭借迅速的反应，稳稳当当卡住Eobard让他无法超车稳居第一。Barry觉得这是因为他很少开车，用不来手动挡的原因。Eobard对此嗤之以鼻。惊魂未定的Cisco指天发誓这辈子绝对不会坐Barry开的车。

Barry唯一赢过的就是唱卡拉OK。Eobard喜爱听歌剧，可他唱的的确不怎样。Cisco暗中黑进场地的摄像头录下来他们的比赛，可他始终没敢在Eobard面前播放。

“怎么样，你想玩迷你高尔夫吗，Eobard？”Barry眨巴着眼睛看着Eobard。Eobard靠在沙发上仰头，露出脖子大笑：“自取其辱的人是你，我当然没有意见。”

Barry摆出一个闪电侠式面无表情的脸瞪了Eobard一眼，现在Eobard早就看穿了他的面具，他伸手挠了挠Barry赤裸的脚掌：“Barry，别那么看我，一点也不可怕。”Eobard合上报纸，起身朝橱柜走去：“你想喝些茶吗？我刚收到Castleton庄园的今年春摘大吉岭，和夏摘比起来我觉得春摘的口味更为清爽。和今天下午刚做好的草莓海绵蛋糕一起吃实在是一种享受。”

Barry不在乎茶叶前面那一长串描述，他听见有蛋糕可享用就笑出了八颗牙齿。Barry扔开电脑将腿挪下沙发，迫不及待地坐好等着Eobard把蛋糕拿到茶几上。在Eobard泡茶的时候，Barry频频探头朝厨房方向张望。Eobard在厨房看到这一幕，忍不住摇着头笑了。

每个人都想要回家，回到那个让他们感觉安全的地方，那个让他们感觉到爱的地方。Eobard花了大半生想要回家，但他在此刻发现，这正是他想要回到的地方。


	6. 番外五噩梦

Eobard是被尖叫惊醒的。外面并没有雷声，甚至连风也没有。一轮明月在窗外树枝上露出一角，透过窗户，在地上投下一束束黑色线条。他的枕边人正摇着头发出尖叫：“Thawne，你杀死了我的母亲，我恨不得现在能杀死你！”Barry的手掌剧烈的捶在床上，在静夜之中格外响亮。

“Barry。”Eobard掀开被子迅速侧坐起身，一只手握住Barry在空中挥舞的右手，另一只手将他抱入怀中。然而那并没有用。对方挣开他的手臂，用手臂将他推得更远，“不要靠近我，你杀了Iris。”  
Eobard跨坐在Barry身体上，用膝盖压住对方的手臂好制住对方的挣扎，Barry向上弓着身体奋力扭动。Eobard捧住Barry的头：“Barry，是我，你在做噩梦，醒醒。”他将手指插入对方因为出汗而变得潮湿的头发，反复抚摸对方的头皮。他附在Barry耳边一遍又一遍地用Wells的声音说：“Barry，是我。”

因为肢体受制，Barry不再挣扎，他开始安静的流泪，嘴唇中喃喃自语，偶尔还紧咬着下唇。不花Eobard多少时间，就能明白那是杂乱无章的道歉声，似乎是在和Iris和他母亲道歉。Eobard知道那是为什么。这已经不是第一次。

他捏着Barry的下巴，将嘴唇按在Barry的嘴唇之上，用舌尖描过Barry的嘴唇轮廓，他随即舔上Barry的嘴唇，以舌头为画笔为那双嘴唇填补上颜色，直到Barry的嘴唇每一处都变的濡湿。直到不再有尖叫和哭泣声从那双嘴唇传来。“Eo?”

他能看见Barry微微张开的嘴唇在月光下反射着莹润的水光，张开的睫毛上还有一滴滴水珠，脸上的泪痕在月光下闪闪发亮。Barry的眼睛张的更大，Barry超速运转的大脑终于弄明白发生了什么事情。Eobard见他清醒过来了，提起膝盖好放开对Barry手臂的桎梏。

“我又做噩梦了。”Eobard伸出拇指擦干Barry脸上的泪痕的时候，Barry肯定的说，Eobard没有回答，擦完了一边，又去擦另外一边。Barry看着他的眼睛：“我很抱歉，Eobard，我把你吵醒了。”  
Eobard这次是真的笑了出来，他知道Barry为什么做噩梦， Barry也知道他知道。然而在Barry因为他所造成的噩梦惊醒仍然不忘记为吵醒他道歉时，他感觉有些好笑。然而很快那股笑意就被更为柔软的情感取代了。他感觉悲哀，无奈，因为他偶尔也会因为这样的噩梦惊醒。但他可不会向Barry道歉。

“很糟糕？”Eobard问。

Barry的手掌插入他的头发，按下他的头，侧头索取更加深入的温度和安慰。一吻完毕之后才用嘶哑的声带说：“嗯，最近工作有点不顺利。但噩梦的频率已经没有原来那么频繁了。我慢慢会好的。”  
Eobard不打算逼问Barry细节。他知道他自己做过些什么。他曾经是Barry最深的噩梦，他们为彼此制造的伤痕会一直横在他们之间。他们不能改变过去。但是他们仍然有很多时间给对方除却鲜血和伤害之外的东西。

Eobard挑眉露出一个可怕的微笑：“那我想你可能暂时不太想重新入睡？”

“噢。”Barry看着他的脸，看懂了他的表情之后，闭着眼睛，笑着将头重新枕在枕头上，“你想干什么？”

“一场小比试，怎么样？”

Eobard撑着他自己，向后退去，挤入Barry腿间。Barry看明白了他的举动，用手遮住了他自己的脸，语气中带着笑意：“Eobard，听起来你没怎么享受。”

Eobard脱掉对方的睡裤，满意地看到对方因为他话里面挑逗意味已经呈现半勃。他提起Barry的膝盖，而Barry也顺从地让他的腿被架高，Barry甚至还提起膝盖，在Eobard腰上蹭了一下。Eobard在俯下身体前宣布：“我当然会好好享用你，闪电侠。”

他又用上了逆闪电那低沉而震动的声带说话。话还未完全传到Barry耳中，Barry就感觉到他的老二被含入一个温暖而湿润的地方。对方的口腔，温暖而湿润。像是丝绸般顺滑又像是熔岩一般灼热。而他裹着Barry老二的力度让Barry有一种被对方连骨带皮吃掉的错觉。Barry眼睁睁地看着自己的老二在哪双他吻过无数次的嘴唇之中逐渐消失，又再度出现。Eobard注意到他紧绷的腹部，抬头保持着这个姿势挑衅地看向Barry再度吞没。等他再度吐出来的时候，Barry能看见，也能感觉那条舌头正沿着柱身向上挑。

那舌头正邪恶绕着他的马眼打圈，一挑一挑的，带来酥麻的震动，Eobard甚至还朝湿润的头部吹了一口气。Barry没忍住，一声呻吟就脱了出口：“上帝啊！”他努力逼迫自己看向那双眼睛，他看见那双盯着他的颜色变得更深，从蓝宝石一样的蓝紫色变成了大海深处的深蓝，其中孕育这一场即将到来的风暴。他知道Eobard正在等待，就像是夜晚中扑食的掠食者，正在耐心的等待属于他的那一刻。

灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的大腿肌肉上，Barry的老二已经完全硬了，直直地挺立在空气中。而Eobard却改变了主意，他啃咬着Barry大腿内部细嫩的皮肤。在上面留下一个个吻。又疼又痒的感觉让Barry在床单上不安的扭动。夜风吹过来，并不冷，但Eobard之前留下的唾液被夜风蒸发，像是一个个冰冷的亲吻，若有若无的刺激着Barry。 Barry张开腿的姿势让他开始感觉不安而烦躁。他渴望更激烈的碰触，他希望那销魂蚀骨的感觉重新回来，好让他迅速脱离逐渐上升的欲望。

Eobard的用指甲划过他的大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤的时候，Barry心中像是有猫爪在挠，一下一下，偏偏又不脑挠到他真正的痒处。Barry让Eobard的名字从他口中轻柔的溜出，他无意催促，但那听起来像是一个催促：“嗯，Eo，Eo。”

“嗯？”Eobard的鼻息喷洒在Barry的囊袋上，他开始用舌头沿着中间的凹陷舔弄，留下一连串湿热的吻。Barry微微闭上眼睛，潮红蔓上他的双颊。他的手指深陷在床单之中，床单被他抓的乱七八糟。他开始剧烈喘息，弓身扭动，其中还夹扎着极为细微的低吟：“Eo……”

一只手掌拢住他的双球，用力挤压着。一只舌头再次舔过他硬的快要爆炸的顶端，卷走上面略带甜味和咸味的液体，包裹着他的柱身一路朝下，那双嘴唇向前倾倒再次吞没了他。这刺激来的如此突然，触电一样席卷他的全身，让他颤抖。Barry手臂绷紧，嘴唇张开溢出“啊”的一声尖叫。他向后仰着头努力调整呼吸，他知道这场比试终于开始。

他听见了Eobard轻微的笑声。但他没精力去看Eobard，他只能用尽他全部的自制力，竭力保持不动。

要是十五年前，有人说Eobard会给别人做口活，Eobard一定会把那人的心脏掏出来，亲手喂对方吃下去。扮演Harrison Wells的十五年来，Eobard也接受过其他人的邀约。但Eobard很少吻他的床伴。他觉得那是进食的器官，和另外一个人进食的器官接触在一起非常奇怪。

他从未想过他会有一天喜欢亲吻另外一个人，他更未想到，有一天他会主动去亲吻一个男人的生殖器官。

Barry很美，各种意义上，不管是心灵还是肉体。在他青年时有一种朝气蓬勃一往无前的美，在他中年后，他被伤害过，被击倒过，但他从未放弃。他的伤痕打磨了他，让他成为了一道在黑暗中方显其光芒本质的闪电。

Eobard一直都为他的光芒着迷，那和他完全相反。等到他真正将那光芒握在手中后，他才发现Barry是一个超乎他想象的存在。Barry的嘴唇温暖而甜蜜，他数次沉迷其中。Barry的皮肤柔韧而光滑，上面的小痣像是雪地里动物的爪印般生动有趣，他有一天会数清楚。Barry像是一个谜题，新奇而美好。隐藏着无数待他去发现的秘密。

第一次那么做的时候他纯粹只是因为觉得有趣而含着舔弄了一会，他很快就能听见Barry急促的不能自己的呼吸。他心中一动，摸索着上下吞吐几次，Barry立刻开始呻吟，忍不住顶了几下。那有些出乎他的意料，Eobard迅速吐出柱身，偏头咳嗽，但他并没有抱怨。Barry在下一个瞬间就迎上来，用一个甜蜜的吻缠住了他。

然而后来每一次Barry都会竭力保持不动。不管Eobard如何戏弄他，他都会保持静止，就像是现在这样。

Eobard脸颊吮吸到凹陷的时候仍然不忘记用喉头挤压着Barry的尖端。他恶意地旋转，用喉咙肌肉磨蹭Barry的尖端。与此同时他一只手掌用力在Barry臀肉上一拍，另一只手用拇指来回抚摸会阴部分，仰头附身快速做了几次吞吐。Barry哼了一声，手指抚摸到Eobard的脸上，他一边喘息，手伸向Eobard的脸颊，越过Eobard的额头，最终停留在Eobard的的脖子上。

Barry的手指划过Eobard的耳后，画着圈抚摸着。并未使力。他的腹部仍然很稳，没有丝毫移动的迹象。Eobard将Barry的柱身抵在舌头与上颚之间，伸出舌头舔舐。另一只手指扶着柱身上下移动。Eobard的手指握的是那样紧，他甚至能感觉到手掌之下阵阵的脉动，Barry更加硬了。

Eobard附身再次将Barry的老二送入口中，于此同时他的手掌配合的吞吐的痕迹，旋转着撸动柱身。Barry口中爆发出一阵尖锐像是哭泣一样的气音，小腿绷紧。Eobard低头的动作让他开始抽气，Eobard抬头，配合手指旋转着向上撸的时候让他张着嘴发出无声的尖叫。“上帝啊，Eobard！”他就在抽气和尖叫之间徘徊，头也开始摇晃。Barry的下腹连同整个骨盆附近的肌肉凸显出紧绷的脉络，但他仍然没有动。Barry静止的动作反而方便了Eobard移动的更快。Barry松开了一只手掌，试图抓住床单之外的东西好控制住他自己的举动，他的手在一旁摸索，但什么也没有找到。最后他摸到了床沿，绷紧手臂，准备迎接接下来的攻势。

Eobard却在这个时候将他吐了出来。Barry睁开眼，神色迷茫，眼角因为被突然打断的节奏而发红。Eobard慢条斯理地用舌头舔舐着水润发光的头部，有意让他看到舌尖，却并未没碰到他最为敏感的马眼。伴随着一阵喘息，Barry的手掌终于落到了他的头上，仍犹豫着没使出任何力道。

“你知道我不介意。”Eobard欣赏着Barry脸色酡红，浑身汗湿的样子。他刻意让他的嘴唇笼罩在头部上方，说话的时若有若无碰触到到顶部。但又吝于给于更多的刺激。Barry喘息着思考了一会他的话。在Barry沉默的时候，Eobard用舌尖描过Barry顶部的轮廓，满意地听到Barry再次紊乱的呼吸。

Barry的手掌穿过他的头发，轻微向下发力，很快抬起。收紧手掌的时候无意识地扯到Eobard的头发。手掌最后再次放松落到Eobard发间，反复数次。“不，”Barry挣扎着说出来，手掌握紧成拳移向床沿，细长的手指最后深陷在丝绸床单之中。Barry双腿双手大开的躺在床上，努力固定好他自己。

Eobard笑了一声，他沉默地沉下头颅，重复前倾和后仰。另外一只手迅速撸着Barry的柱身。他口手并用的用上了神速力，整个上身抖出虚影。Barry的尖叫声贯穿了整个屋子。并且那并没有平息的迹象，强烈的，潮水一般无法控制的触感从他们相接的地方辐射到全身。Barry感觉他的老二在高速摩擦之下，开始发热。带来强烈的电流，通向他四肢百骸，那感觉过于强烈，强烈的让人害怕是否能承受。

Barry无法控制他自己的声音，他也无法控制他自己的头脑。有无数的火花在他头脑之中闪过，Eobard亲吻他身体的触感，Eobard亲吻他嘴唇时候的眩晕感，Eobard手指扣入他指间时候的力量。Eobard皮肤在他皮肤上偶尔交汇的细微电流。无数的感觉在同一时间出现，他就像是被时间洪流吞没，过去，未来，现在的快乐在同一时间加载他身体之上。那种愉悦是如此强烈，他甚至产生了罪恶感，就像是凡人不应该拥有的极乐。痛苦在下一刻出现，他一半身体深陷在此刻的欢愉之中，他一半的身体深陷在过去的罪恶和痛苦之中。他既渴望这那欢愉，又畏惧着那欢愉。他觉得他应得那痛苦，又逃避于痛苦。欢乐和痛苦交替在他身体之中出现，他皱着眉头，试图睁开眼睛去看对方，只看到朦胧的水光。

“Eo，Eobard。”他含着那个名字，小心翼翼地守护着那个名字。那名字给予他快乐和渴望，也是他痛苦挣扎的原因。

一根手指伸入了他的身体， Eobard不能那么做。“你作弊！”Barry吼道。

没有任何回答。哪根手指熟练的钻进他的身体，摸索到他的敏感点，弯曲着抠挖按压哪个部分。Barry闭着眼睛，影像不受控制的出现在他大脑子中。那双手，在日常生活中要么是按在键盘上，要么恐吓着要掏出别人的心脏，那手指即是进步的剑锋，也是死亡之剑。而此刻，对方的手指正深陷在他身体之中。他的身体正包裹着那手指，他的肉身成为了对方的剑鞘。这个想法性感得让他发抖。“啊，Eobard。”更深刻的快感从后面传来。劈开了之前僵持的局面。痛苦和畏惧变成毫无痕迹的白噪音，更加深刻隐蔽的快感攀上他的脊椎，他的头皮肩膀开始发麻，他想要放松，去接纳。但他控制不了自己绞紧的愿望。Barry此刻已经完全失去了对身体的控制，他面孔扭曲，双手紧握成拳，高高仰着头，弓着身体承受Eobard越来越快的吞吐“Eo，慢一点……”

浪潮已经积累成海啸，向他拍击过来。他唯一能做的就是保持他目前的僵硬状态，咬牙等待浪潮过去。汗水从他的额头上流下，Barry咬着牙，竭力在强大的欲望和本能面前保持静止。然而他越是抵抗，快感就是成千上百倍的积累，他浑身都起了细小的疙瘩，他整个身体都因为抗拒而瑟瑟发抖，身下的床单都被汗湿。但他仍然坚持着控制他自己保持静止。

Eobard毫无预兆地伸手在他乳尖上一捏，Barry感觉到脊柱上一阵毛骨悚然的快意，他紧咬着下唇，在最后一秒将他自己往反方向按去。Eobard伸手扣住他的臀肉，利用他反弹的力量牢牢扣住了他，并用力一吸，喉头开始吞咽挤压。Barry因为他的动作嘶吼出声，但已经太迟。他一直抵抗的快意终于反弹到他身上，那让他几乎忘记了呼吸。

Barry闭着眼睛竭力喘息，像是刚从溺死边缘被救回来一样大口的喘息。Eobard再次吞吐了几下之后，终于离开了他的老二。Barry这才完全放松下来。他呈大字型躺在床上软的像是煮过头的面条，手脚都毫无力量。Barry能感觉到大腿因为刚才紧绷而产生的酸痛。但他毫不在意。他浑身又热又湿，整个房间都又湿又热，空气中满是性爱的气味。

Eobard盯着Barry，仰头吞下喉中的液体。那是属于他的东西。他看着Barry汗湿的身体躺在他们的床上，月光透过窗棂，一道道黑色竖影划过那具仍然像是少年一般修长的身体，像是一道道烙印。黑白色的对比让白皙的皮肤显得更加刺眼。Barry仍然还在喘息，浑身带着他制造的红潮。这是属于他的Barry，这个Barry浑身上下烙满他专属的烙印。他也许是Barry最深的噩梦，可他同样是Barry最愉悦的体验。

Eobard拿起床头柜的水杯喝了一口水，他并未觉得那气味让人不快，但他不想那么吻Barry。Barry仍然闭着眼睛，抬手爱抚着Eobard的侧腹。他的手掌一路向下游移，隔着睡裤握住了Eobard硬挺的老二，懒散地撸动几下。Eobard撑在他上方与他交换了一个吻。

“你准备好第二轮了吗Barry？”Eobard在一吻结束之后问。

Barry睁开眼睛，眼睛中带着上一轮未消散的迷蒙雾气，露出笑容：“放马过来。”


End file.
